Fun
by wonderfulmika
Summary: Zetsu Teaches Tobi his fun song...hehe


Zestu Tobi Yaoi Story "Fun"

Zestu sat on his bed, beside him, his partner Tobi curled facing the TV. They had just got back from a mission and were relaxing under the warmth of the blanket. The TV had been turned on to Nickelodeon. Tobi seemed to know what they were watching, while Zetsu did not.

"Hey Zetsu-san! Do you know fun?" The hyper male suddenly asked his companion. Zetsu stared down at him.

"**What do you mean, 'do I know fun'?"** Kuroi asked.

Tobi looked back at the grass-nin. "Tobi's talking about fun! Are you a Plankton or a SpongeBob?" Even though Tobi tried, Zetsu still didn't get the question. Although he now remembered what they were watching.

"I don't understand Tobi. I believe I know what fun is." Shiroi tried. They had the general idea everyone had about fun. So they took that as a 'Yes I know fun.' They were apparently wrong, when Tobi shook his finger at him.

"Nooooo Zetsu-san," Tobi explained, "The Fun _song_!" Zetsu shook his head no at this. Tobi then giggled. "Does Zetsu-san want Tobi to sing it?"

Zetsu took a moment to think about this. He hadn't ever heard Tobi sing, but if it was a SpongeBob song, he was liable to not take it seriously. **"No thanks Tobi. Maybe later."**

Tobi nodded. "Ok Zetsu-san." Tobi turned back to the program as SpongeBob and Plankton were finishing the song.

"_U is for Ukulele. No is for Nose pickin', chewin' gum and sand lickin'. Here with my best buddy!"_

Zetsu looked once again at Tobi. He was humming along with the tune, happy with his surroundings. Like he always was.

Not that Zetsu wanted him sad all day long, it was hard to tell when his kohai was upset. Which means it's hard for him to make it right. Like right now. Was he upset with Zetsu? Did he want to sing anyway? Had the taller male unknowingly hurt his friends feelings?

"-ddy?" Zetsu snapped back to reality, only catching the last of Tobi's statement.

"Sorry Tobi, what was that?** I didn't catch it." **Zetsu says.

Tobi, still turned around, repeats, "Is Zetsu-san Tobi's best buddy?"

"Oh. Of course Tobi." Shiroi says gently. Tobi nods lightly, pulling up some of the covers. Now that Zetsu thought about it, why does Tobi still have his mask on? Kuroi reached over Tobi's head and tugged off the orange swirl. Tobi looked around for a moment, then shrugged and continued to watch the program.

Zetsu smiled. He loved how spontaneous Tobi can be. The Kuso-nin shifted and placed the mask on a side table, which was mostly empty anyway. Then he moved back to where he was.

They watched all of the programs after that, until 11:30. Tobi then declared it bed-time, and shut off the TV. "Tobi's tired, it must be Tobi's bed time! Good-night Zetsu-san."

"Good-night Tobi," said both Kuroi and Shiroi. Zetsu laid down beside his partner. The taller male was drifting off to sleep when suddenly...

"Chu." Tobi had quickly turned around and locked his lips onto Zetsu's. Zetsu's body froze in shock, not knowing what to do or how to respond. After a few seconds Tobi released his claim on the grass-nin.

Zetsu relaxed himself. **"What was that about Tobi?" **Kuroi asked the smaller male, who was still only inched from his own face. Even in the darkness, Zetsu saw Tobi look at the bed and blush.

"Tobi w-wanted..To give Z-zetsu-san...a g-good-night...k-kiss." Tobi stuttered out. Although that was one of the reasons, Zetsu didn't believe that was all of it.

"Are you sure that's all Tobi? Or is there another reason behind it?" Shiroi asked, placing a pale hand on Tobi's face.

Tobi started to nod, but then shook his head no. "No...Tobi's wanted to...t-tell Zetsu-san...something...for a long t-time." Zetsu watched Tobi speak. "Um...T-Tobi...loves..Zetsu-san."

Zetsu just stared at him. _'Do you get it? I don't...' __**'No. What does he mean, he loves us?'**_Zetsu talked in his mind for a moment, then said, "Um...We love you too, Tobi..."

Tobi sighed, "Zetsu-san still doesn't get it," Tobi grabbed Zetsu's head and pulled his into another kiss. Only this time, he opened his mouth slightly. Zetsu took the hint and entered Tobi's mouth. Tobi let Zetsu explore his cavern, while massaging the underside of Zetsu's tongue with his own. They eventually had to pull back for air. Tobi continued, "Tobi _loves_ Zetsu-kun."

Zetsu couldn't help but blush. Tobi just called him a pet name, and admitted feelings for the taller male. The only question now was, does he love Tobi back? Tobi glanced up at Zetsu with wide black eyes, then hid his face in his hands. "I-I'm sorry..er.T-tobi's sorry."

Zetsu looked down at him. Tobi only used "I"s and "me"s when he was flustered or embarrassed. Zetsu thought something over in his head, then leaned down to Tobi. He lifted up Tobi's chin and placed a soft kiss on the smaller's lips. Tobi was momentarily shocked, then his eyes slipped close and he kissed back.

Zetsu then moved his lips. He started kissing down Tobi's neck. When he got to the nape of Tobi's neck he sucked on it lightly, leaving a bright red mark. Tobi moaned and wrapped his arms around Zetsu's shoulders.

'_What are we doing?' __**'Making Tobi happy.'**_Zetsu knew this wasn't appropriate, but it seems Tobi enjoys it. Tobi moaned lightly once again. Now Shiroi has decided he wants no part in this and has given Kuroi control.

"**Mmm...Tobi, those noises you make...They make me want you so bad."** Kuroi purrs lustfully into Tobi's ear. He kisses Tobi as his hand starts to make its way south on Tobi's slender body. Tobi lets out a high-pitched moan as Zetsu gropes him below the waist.

Zetsu pulls out of the kiss and starts stroking Tobi's member, **"Hmm..It seems Tobi likes it when I do that. You made such a beautiful noise." **Tobi nodes slowly. His body was being drowned in a pleasure he's never felt before. All he can think about is that he wants more. More of what, he doesn't know. Just more.

Zetsu takes his other hand and starts tugging down Tobi's pants and boxers. Tobi lets out a gasp as cool air meets his heated flesh. Flipping over, he put Tobi underneath him and bent down so he was face to face with Tobi's member.

"**Oh you poor thing...Your shaking Tobi! Let me help you with that."** Zetsu then took Tobi into his mouth, causing Tobi to moan. Kuroi swirled his tongue over the quivering shaft. Tobi gasped and bucked his hips up. Zetsu smiled and put his hands on Tobi's hips. Sucking lightly, he moved his head slowly across Tobi.

Tobi again thrusts his hips into Zetsu's mouth. He feels a warmth growing near his erection. "Z-zetsu-san! I-I'm gonna!! Ahh!" Zetsu pulled off of Tobi agonizingly slow, licking up the pre-cum on his way.

Kuroi laughed lightly. **"Now now Tobi. We don't want you to cum just yet." **Tobi whimpered at the loss of Zetsu's ministrations. He wanted Zetsu badly and he wanted him now.

Tobi sat Zetsu up along with himself. He undid the buttons on Zetsu's pants and along with Zetsu's help, slipped them off. He then lay back, spreading his legs, silently asking Zetsu to take him.

Zetsu smirked. **"Ah, Tobi. Your such a bad boy. I like that." **He positioned himself over Tobi's slender naked body. Tobi lay there, staring right into Zetsu's yellow eyes, his face flushed and panting.

"If that's what you want, I'll be a bad boy for you." Tobi said, to wanting right now to correct himself, or yell about being a "good boy". Zetsu traced three fingers along Tobi's lips. Tobi immediately let them in, coating them evenly, and lightly biting the tips before Zetsu removed them.

Zetsu ghosted his fingers down to Tobi's entrance. He leaned up and kissed Tobi, slipping in one finger. Tobi's groan was muffled by the kiss, allowing Zetsu to put in a second finger. He shifted them around, trying to get Tobi used to the feeling. When he felt Tobi was ready, he put in the last finger. He felt around for Tobi's spot. "Ahhh!" Found it.

Tobi whined lightly at the empty feeling when Zestu removed the fingers. Kuroi chuckled to himself. **"Don't worry Tobi. I'm not done yet."** Tobi leaned up to once again kiss the taller male.

As they battled tongues, Zetsu positioned himself at Tobi's entrance, then thrusted deep in. Tobi's head snapped back and screamed, his back arching violently. After the scream died down, he looked back at Zetsu, panting.

"M-move." Tobi instructed. Zetsu complied, pulling back to the head, then thrusting back in. Tobi moaned loudly, wrapping his long arms around Zetsu's neck. Zetsu repeatedly rammed inside of his uke, getting into a rhythm.

After the pace speed up some, Zetsu pushed in farther, hitting Tobi's prostate. "AHH!!Ohhh...Z-zetsu..san...pl-please!" Zetsu pulled out and rammed that spot again, causing Tobi's voice to rise a whole octave. He wrapped his legs around the ex-kuso nin's waist, pulling him into Tobi farther.

"**Don't call me..ugh...'san'...Tobi...Right now...nnh...I'm Kuroi."** Zetsu managed to say between pants and groans.

"Ok...Kuroi...ahh...OHHH...Harder...ahh..." Tobi pleaded.

"**Whatever you wish Tobi-chan...but first...say my name again."**

"Ahh...K..."Thrust."K-ku..."THRUST."AHH...KUROI!!!" Tobi cried, before releasing on both of their stomachs.

Zetsu groaned, only managing a few more thrusts before, **"S...S-so...tight...Tobi!" **He released deep inside of Tobi. He collapsed on the smaller male, panting slightly. Tobi kissed him softly, Zetsu kissed back.

Zetsu pushed himself up, about to pull back, but Tobi did the unexpected. He pushed Zetsu onto his back, straddling him, and impaling himself back onto Zetsu with a cry of pleasure.

Zetsu stared wide-eyed. _**'Did Tobi just...?'**_

Before he had a chance to think things over, Tobi had lifted himself up, the pounded back on, moaning and tilting back his head. Zetsu placed his hands on Tobi's inner thighs. Tobi continuously ground onto his partner.

Zetsu thrusted up to meet Tobi, extracting a moan from both participants. As Tobi started a rhythm for lifting up and being met back down, Zetsu stroked the sensitive flesh right under Tobi's erection.

"Ooh yes, Kuroiiii!" Tobi moaned. Zetsu smirked and moved both hands to grab Tobi's arousal. He pumped it slowly in time with Tobi's thrusts. "Oh GOD, Kuroi!"

Tobi held onto Zetsu's waist to hold himself up. He was receiving so much euphoria right now, that if he didn't, he might just fall over. All from Zetsu's hands. Oh yes...Those magical, wonderful black and white hands.

Tobi's vision was clouding over, his throat was raw from screaming and moaning. All he can concentrate on was the feeling of pleasure washing over him. He closed his eyes and tilted back his head.

Zetsu watched Tobi's every move. Every twitch or moan Tobi made turned the plant-nin on so much. He could feel his climax so close, he could almost explode right now.

Just as Zetsu was finding it hard to hold on, Tobi let out a cry, screaming Kuroi's name as he came in Zetsu's hand, a little on Zetsu's chest. Tobi's insides slammed closed around Zetsu, and the fact that Tobi's leg were spread on both sides of the taller male only made the space even tighter.

Kuroi gave a low groan, before again spilling his seed far inside of the warm cavern. Tobi lifted up and off, collapsing beside his newfound lover. He curled up close and slowly fell asleep.

Zetsu gave him a soft kiss on the head, as Shiroi came back around. "So, what did you do?" Kuroi chuckled to himself. **"I taught Tobi **_**my**_** fun song...I love him." **Shiroi wanted to question this, but he decided against it. "Me too. Good-night."


End file.
